Punishment Games
by BlackGooseGirl
Summary: “You say that but when we play punishment games, what happens?” The second in The Things We Say series.


The second in The Things We Say series, based off some of the lines that the twins say. These aren't in any particular order, just how they come to me

* * *

_"You say that but when we play punishment games, what happens?"_

* * *

"Really, Hikaru." Kaoru murmured in amusement as he regarded his twin, arms folded. "Who was it that cries?" 

Hikaru grinned and gasped "cry-baby!" Kaoru smiled at him, serene and calm, before running his fingers through his hair – and then twisting them so Hikaru's head dropped and he scrabbled at the hands hurting his head.

"You should be careful what you say, Hikaru." Kaoru hissed in his ear, breath hot and wet. "Sometimes what we say can have consequences." There was a long pause and the sound of Hikaru's breath filled the small room as he struggled to get free. "_Painful_ consequences."

A shiver ran down Hikaru's spine; his hands were locked around Kaoru's wrists but no longer moved and he found he was shivering in a weird, twisted form of anticipation. Kaoru chuckled and leant back down. The breath was now almost too much for Hikaru. "I think you understand."

The fingers left his hair and as he lifted his head his lips were caught in a punishing kiss so forceful that his head hit the wall in a similar way that his body had. Kaoru, however, refused to let him go and held him in place with a hand wrapped around his neck. This was the only part of their bodies that touched. Hikaru yearned for more, more pressure, the slightest touch, _anything_. After a few minutes it became too much and he reached out blindly: Kaoru danced out of the way and instead began sucking at a point just below where his jaw line started.

Hikaru's eyes rolled back into his head. Kaoru knew how to do this, knew exactly what to do to have Hikaru eating out of the palm of his hand. His jaw, collarbone and, strangely, his right hip: Kaoru know how to use these spots to completely undo Hikaru and turn him into nothing but lust. His body demanded more but he couldn't even _move_ when Kaoru was scraping his teeth lightly over that spot. All he could do was moan.

As soon as he did, Kaoru's mouth moved away to press kisses down his neck. It seemed he had been waiting for the noise. No longer _quite_ so distracted, Hikaru decided to test out a few interesting spots of Kaoru – perhaps that rib on his right side – but when he tried to move his arms, he realised that they had fastened together by a length of material, which had then been tied to a point behind him. He fought against the bones for about half a minute while Kaoru watched with that familiar gentle smile on his face.

Hikaru looked up. "Always come prepared, don't you?" He asked snidely, smirking. He was rewarded with a hard slap that left him breathless.

"Shut up." Kaoru growled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hikaru supposed that his eyes were just as dark as his own.

"I'm going to hurt you." Kaoru said, his tone matter of fact. Hikaru had to stop himself from replying '_Yes, please'_. Kaoru came closer, but not too close: he began unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt slowly, fingertips and knuckles just brushing the skin. Hikaru made a keening noise in his throat and tried to get closer, but his movement was hampered by his makeshift handcuffs and Kaoru simply took a step back. "No," he said. Hikaru accepted defeat and stood there as the material was pushed agonizingly slowly off his shoulders and down his arms. Kisses were pressed along his collarbone: his legs shook; breath hitched; eyes fluttered shut. Then Kaoru bit down on his shoulder – hard.

Hikaru's strangled cry of pain and pleasure rang out in the room. Kaoru's nails dug into his neck. "Shut up." He whispered angrily. Hikaru made no more noise, instead struggling to contain his wild, shuddering breath. His attempt wasn't helped when Kaoru licked his way down his chest, then kissed, then _bit_, while his hands grew tighter on Hikaru's shoulders.

"More – Please…Kaoru-" Hikaru moaned as he pushed his hips up, desperate for some friction between them. Kaoru's mouth moved lower and his hands ran down Hikaru's back. He'd never felt so useless. "Untie me, Kaoru."

Kaoru nipped at the soft skin of his stomach and he shuddered. "Ask nicely," he heard, the voice soft and steady, totally unlike his own desire-filled stammering.

"P-please!" Hikaru was practically sobbing now. "Please, untie me."

Kaoru's head rose. He pressed a soft kiss to Hikaru's lips as he undid the bindings to the wall. Then, quickly, so fast that Hikaru couldn't understand how, his leg hooked up and knocked Hikaru's knees out from under him. He hit the floor heavily, his arms trapped under him. He realised with a sinking heart that he was just as trapped as before, unable to use his arms or get up or even turn over, and now he was in a worse position.

"Mmmm." Kaoru purred as he too dropped to the floor, straddling his brother's waist and placing a hand on either side of his face. "Just where I like you." Hikaru groaned and let his head roll to the side.

"That hurt, you bastard-ARGH!" His eyes clenched shut, top lip biting his bottom hard, chest arching up as Kaoru scratched his nails down his chest, drawing blood with some of the scratches, leaving red welts with others. Kaoru watched him calmly as he panted, trying to ignore the stinging left behind, and trying to push down the unbelievable excitement that had rushed through him.

When he regained control – almost – of his body, he looked Kaoru in the eyes: a dangerous thing to do in their current role-play but Kaoru didn't even notice. His eyes were glazed and his breathing was slightly heavier. Hikaru realised that Kaoru was using all of his self control to keep this thing going the way it was. Well, he could soon remedy _that_. He jerked his hips up and Kaoru jerked back as they connected. Hikaru smiled wickedly: the tables were turned.

"Looks like you're enjoying this a little too- nngh!" His accusation turned into a guttural groan as Kaoru sent his hips rolling into his own. Hikaru forgot about dominance and submission and seme and uke and older and younger. All he cared about was right now and the growing, urgent need for more. "Yes," he moaned, "yes, Kaoru…"

Kaoru stopped. His hands moved to the tops of Hikaru's inner thighs, where his thumbs rubbed circles tantalizingly close and his mouth left bruises all over his chest. He bit more than he sucked, his tongue flicking over the injury as if to sooth but only succeeding in driving Hikaru crazy.

Those lips ghosted lower – Hikaru's hips twitched and his breath came in short, heady gasps. The game was almost over but there was still one more thing to do. "Please, Kaoru," he whispered, his voice thick and heavy and begging, as demure as Kaoru's in the Third Music Room. Kaoru fell into his forearms. "Please untie me."

The spell was broken. Kaoru kissed him hotly and his arms were suddenly free to pull Kaoru's shirt off. Their movements were hurried now but as Hikaru pushed at Kaoru's trousers, he couldn't help but gasp "We're going to have sex in a cupboard?"

Kaoru's hand left his thigh and pushed on his lower stomach, holding him still. Hikaru gripped his shoulders: he hadn't realised Kaoru had so much control left, both over himself and Hikaru.

"Any complaints?" Kaoru asked as he watched his brother twist under him. His voice was shaky and hoarse and _oh_ so seductive. Hikaru suddenly didn't care what he did to get it, as long as he got Kaoru.

"No."

Kaoru's hand drifted down to start work on his belt while that mouth kissed up his chest, sucked at his neck before it came to a rest under his ear. "No, what?" He breathed.

Hikaru swallowed. "No, Sir."


End file.
